Sharquoi (Necros)
The Sharquoi, colloquially called Hulks, Giants, Cyclops, and 'Drinol'A reference to a beast in the 21st century game series Judgement, are a species of large animals domesticated and used by the Sangheili race for a variety of purposes. History The Sharquoi are native creatures to the planet of Sangheilios. Tamed long ago for the purpose of transportation, they have since grown into the roles of pack animals, war beasts and hunting companions. The first Sangheili state to commonly tame Sharquoi was the State of Taham, which quickly recognized the large beasts potential as beasts of burden. During a war with the State of Vadam, the State of Sroam asked for assistance from Taham, it's neighbor and ally, and Taham quickly assisted. It was during this war between the states that Sharquoi were first put into use as war beasts: the creatures were clad in heavy armor, their large knuckle-spikes serving as natural weapons, while they were driven into battle by a Sangheili in the Sharquoi's shoulder-mounted saddle, with two more Sangheili in the saddle's side seats. Upon joining the Covenant, the Sangheili continued to use the Sharquoi, especially during close-quarters ground engagements against Human forces during the Great War. One of the very notable times for the Sharquoi to be deployed was during the Battle of the Apex Installation, where a good many were deployed, only to become Flood Thrasher Forms. Military Use Description Sharquoi are large animals, standing about fifteen to nineteen feet tall, with a dark brown skin covering all of their body, thick enough to be completely resistant to all small arms fire. Their massive feet are similar in build to the feet of Earth Elephants, being large round pads with three toenails on them, albeit that the Sharquoi's toenails are much larger and sharper, being able to be used as weapons if needed. The Sharquoi's hands, composed of two fingers and an opposeable thumb, are quite small in proportion to the rest of the body, but there are also two large, spike-like bones that grow from the tops of the hands, which are used as weapons. Reproduction Sharquoi have two sexes, male and female, who on average only mate once every four years, though they have been known to mate in less times as well; part of this fact is due to the abnormally long period of pregnancy, which is rather curious due to the fact that the Sharquoi lay eggs. When a male comes of age to mate, he must prove his worth to his chosen mate by battling against other males; the large knuckle-spikes are used in these matches to attempt to kill the opponent. After the male wins the combat, the female allows him to mate; during the female's pregnancy, the male stays around and brings her food to eat. Once the Sharquoi eggs have grown and been incubated inside the female's womb for seven months, the eggs are then lain; after an additional four months, the eggs hatch, the "small" young already mature - albeit smaller than an adult - and ready to leave the nest, which is a very helpful natural instinct, as Sharquoi are known to eat their young at times. Intelligence Sharquoi are known to have Notable Sharquoi References